Talk:Special Task Force A-01/@comment-26436459-20150620211741/@comment-26091919-20150620224839
Original line for context: "After Captain Isumi noticed that 2nd Lt. Shirogane still had mental problems from the Soldier Class BETA, she immediately took him for hypnotic therapy (it was later revealed to be a trick and that Shirogane overcame his PTSD through sheer willpower) and Shirogane noticed a huge, immediate improvement. This implies that one of the reasons the Valkyries are usually in high spirits might because Captain Isumi rapidly deals with any problem they might have using hypnotic therapy." Some things, in no particular order: 1. Definition from a dictionary: "Trivia: matters or things that are very unimportant, inconsequential, or nonessential; trifles; trivialities." Things could have ended quite differently if they weren't able to solve some of those mental/emotional issues of certain members, Takeru's lingering PTSD in particular. So it's not all that inconsequential. 2. Depends on how you write it. Certainly it applies to all Valkyries, but the way it was written here, to me at least, read like it was mostly the result of Isumi's actions and leadership, which is why I suggested it be put under Isumi's page, if at all. It could also be phrased in a way that gives all Valkyries some credit. The more senior members certainly had their moments where they gave advice and guidance to the newer members, which definitely contributed to the mental stability of the unit. 3. How Isumi handled Takeru's PTSD doesn't say anything about how she usually approaches such problems. It's just one case and it definitely doesn't imply that she always solves such problems with hypnotic treatment (unless it was specifically mentioned and I forgot). It could be that she simply judged it to be the right way to approach the problem at the time, given their situation. If anything, it shows that she might have a good sense for reading individuals. She correctly judged that Takeru didn't require real hypnotic treatment and that he could overcome his PTSD by himself with some minor assistance in the form of her tricking him. Though his interactions with the other team members certainly helped out as well. KimiIta may have shown off more of her interpersonal skills, but I'm not familiar at all with that VN so it's just my interpretation of how she handled Takeru's case. Covering the topic in this manner makes it pretty clear that it goes under Isumi's page as it is about her own ability. More speculation, but it could also mean that she actively avoids proper hypnotic treatment. If she judged Takeru to be mentally strong enough to overcome his PTSD given some time and support, I don't see how giving him the proper treatment would affect him negatively. Afterall, he couldn't even tell if the hypnosis was real or not. Or maybe it tends to have side effects and that's why she avoids it, can't remember if the VN elaborates on this. Would also go under her own page. I considered rewriting it and putting it under the 9th Squadron heading as part of a description of the squadron, but I feel like it wouldn't fit with the current state of the article given that it is purely factual and no speculation.